


When The Moon Hits Your Eye Like A Big Pizza Pie, That's Porn

by locusdesperatus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: i was... Inspired™





	

“You want me to… what?” Siris asked, tensing his fingers where they sat curled around Locus’ bare hip.

“There's… some candles in that drawer.” Locus pointed with his bound hands, trying to ignore the bright flush on his cheeks.

“Uh huh.” Siris pulled them out, examining them. He took the lighter from the nightstand, flicking it on and holding it to the wick of a purple candle. “So I just… let it fall on you?” He asked incredulously.

“Y-yeah.” Locus’ blush deepened, and Siris smiled at the site. While the wax melted, he studied his partner. Soft ropes bound Locus’ limbs securely to Siris’ headboard. He was sweaty, warm in his own skin and worked up from Siris’ teasing. Siris quite liked how Locus’ skin shone in the dim light of their room. His gaze moved lower, lingering appreciatively on the lacey panties Locus was wearing. They were more for show than functionality, and barely contained his package. Siris truly believed he could get a boner just from watching Locus’ hips sway as he walked in them.

“Ah!” Locus hissed, arching his back. While Siris had been ogling his partner, some wax had dribbled onto Locus’ ribs, leaving a trail of little purple dots.

“Oh, you look good in my colors.” Siris teased, slowly moving the candle to distribute the wax around Locus’ torso. He wanted to find out what spots would make Locus cry out so he could abuse them. “You're much too quiet.” Siris scolded. He very deliberately spilled wax over Locus’ nipple, delighting in how his partner moaned. Siris smirked, giving the other side the same treatment. Locus panted, chest heaving. Siris splashed some wax down lower, over Locus’ happy trail. He grinned when Locus arched into it, body twisting alluringly.

“Ugh.” Locus flopped backwards onto the bed when Siris gave him a moment to catch his breath. Siris hummed as he traced the lines of Locus’ abdominal muscles. When wax started to dribble down the side of the candle, Siris splashed it high up on Locus’ inner thigh. He savored Locus’ pained groan, and how he rolled his hips upward, seeking more stimulus. Siris gave it to him, dripping the wax on the other leg and up, over Locus’ hip.

“These aren't holding up too well.” He commented, plucking at the waistband of Locus’ panties. Locus fluttered his eyelashes, biting his lip when Siris traced the outline of his cock. The head poked out from under the thin fabric, pressing up against his lower stomach. Siris’ eyes flickered between the exposed skin and the candle, and Locus held his breath. He gasped loudly as Siris poured the wax over the head of his cock, coating it in purple goop. It hardened painfully fast, and Locus groaned as the feeling.

“Was that good?” Siris asked, genuine concern tainting his voice.

“Y-yeah… more.” Locus begged. He squirmed as Siris pulled the rest of his length free from the lingerie. Siris held out the candle, and Locus went impossibly still, mouth open in a silent cry as the wax painted his skin. 

“Fuck, that looks good on you.” Siris cussed, running his fingers over the dried wax. Locus lightly pushed his hips into Siris’ hand, and was rewarded with a few firm strokes, Siris tightening his grip to tug slightly on Locus’ length. Siris pushed the panties out of the way, dribbling more wax over Locus’ package. He watched in fascination as his partner writhed, heels digging into the sheets.

“Mace-”

“Ah, ah, ah, codenames.” Siris scolded, pouring wax over Locus’ abs as punishment.

“ _Siris._ ” Locus’ voice pitched up to a whine when Siris began jerking him off. He bucked his hips into it, pulling on the ropes around his wrists.

“Come on, Sam.” Siris slipped up, holding up the candle. He had to time his next move just right. Just as Locus was about to cum, abs tensing impossibly, Siris splashed wax over his stomach. Locus’ voice cracked as he moaned, cumming on his own stomach. Siris smeared the goop around, mixing it with the wax. His hands came away sticky, and he wiped them on Locus’ thighs before setting the candle down on the nightstand. 

“Ah…” Locus stared up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. He flinched when something splashed on his chest. Looking up, he took in the sight of Siris, dick in hand. He must have made a face, because Siris burst out laughing and fell backwards in a heap on the bed.

“I swear,” Siris managed between giggles. “I don't know how anyone is intimidated by you… you look like a lost puppy.” He sat up, untying Locus’ wrists and ankles. He gasped as Locus flipped him over, pinning him beneath his chest. Locus growled low in his throat, only earning another round of giggles from Siris.

“You're terrible, Mason Wu.” Locus accused. He leaned forward to kiss Siris’ forehead, ignoring how he was digging his nails into his bicep.

“And you're a sap, Samuel.” Siris fought back. He pushed Locus backwards. “Go take a shower, you're gross.”

“Yes, _dear._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
